Daikon: The Ultimate Saiyan
by conservativemo
Summary: When a prophecy about a Saiyan is made, will he fulfill the prophecy or fail?
1. The Prophecy

**Daikon: The Ultimate Saiyan**

**Chapter 1: The Prophecy**

_Age 732, Planet Namek_.

A village on the peace world of Namek, a Namekian by the name of Moori was summoned to the house of the Grand Elder, Guru

"Grand Elder, what is the reason for summoning me, sire?" Moori spoke, with a urgent tone, as any Namekian summoned by the Grand Elder had a important task bestowed by him.

" I sensed a great power crash on our planet, my child', Guru responded vaguely, the Grand Elder continued.

" Two warriors, one male and one female, along with expecting children', Moori looked horrified, he had began to feel exactly what Guru had told him, Two warriors, male and female, along with the female carrying children.

"Sire, I shall try to find the two, help them in whatever way we can." Moori replied confidently as he rushed outside to gather other Namekians to find the two warriors.

* * *

After many hours of searching, the Namekians found the two warriors, who were camping near what looked like a damaged ship.

Within an instant, the male rose up, charing up a ki attack.

"You, there! One wrong move and I'll vaporise all of you!", the warrior shouted aggressively, a stretched out arm with a large blue ki ready to fire.

The Namekians examined the warrior, wearing a beige battle armor, with two shoulder, with one the pads being broken. He wore blue armguards and pants, white boots and a brown tail wrapped loosely around his waist, with spiky black hair and a x-shaped scar on his left check.

The Namekians approached the man calmly, making sure not a wrong move or else be killed by the paranoid warrior.

The warrior's ki attack was gone, as the warrior walked to the Namekians, shaking the hand of Moori.

" Thank you for your hospitality, names Bardock and that is my wife, Gine." The female warrior, Gine, was a woman of average height and slender build. She had a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and dark green combat armor highlighted with bronze and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. Like her husband, she had a brown tail, though instead wrapping it around her waist, she let sway freely. The Namekians also sensed she pregnant with two children, however, one of the children was letting off a large amount of ki.

"Thank you for hospitality", she spoke kindly, extending her hand out to shake the Namekians hands," hopefully we didn't cause a lot of trouble for you to come all this way for us." She rubbed her head the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"Do not worry', Moori replied warmly, " We are kind to whoever cooperates with us and dosen't treat us unkindly." Moori saw they were injured as the man had various amounts of wounds that needed to treated right away.

"So, you not angry that I was about kill you with my attack?", Bardock spoke up sheepishly, as he looked at the Namekians with a guilty look.

"Do not worry, we have many things for you that could help you while you are here", as Moori ordered the other Namekians to lift their ship and take to there home, " let us take you to our village right away." As the group was about to fly off, Gine suddenly kneeled down, groaning in pain.

Bardock immediately ran to Gine, kneeling next her as he asked, " Gine, whats wrong?!", as she continued to groan in pain.

Moori sensed her ki as knelt next her as well, quickly figuring out why she was in pain. " The children, she is expecting right now!", Moori shouted as Bardock held Gine in his arms.

"Wait, she expecting our children right now?!', Bardock shouted as he and Moori flew over to the village as fast as they could before Gines pain got worse.

* * *

_Hours later_

As Bardock waited for Gine and his children, Moori emerged from a small hut, walking over to Bardock.

"She is done delivering, you may go ahead and see her, but don't disturb the children, it took me a long time to get to sleep", Moori spoke to Bardock as he went to see his wife and children, but stopping to thank Moori.

Bardock entered the hut to see his wife resting in a bed, with his twin children on a crib on her right.

"Thank the universe that you were delivered to some healthy Saiyan children, Gine",Bardock spoke as he kissed her forehead gently and affectionately.

"Well, the Namekians helped me with the delivery, so I am glad we have some healthy kids. Do you have your scouter, i want to see if strong and healthy.

" I do, so which what are their names, can't leave our kids nameless", Bardock joked as he placed his green scouter on his left eye.

Well, the one who looks like you is Daikon and the other little one is called Raditz", she explained as Bardock check the babies.

Raditz, the younger one, had extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, along with a average power level of 8, which for low class saiyan babies, was good enough for Bardock as he examined his older son. He was perfectly healthy, however his power level was different from Raditz though.

" What, a power level of 1 million?!", Bardock uttered in disbelief, as Daikon, had a power level that not even Broly, the son of Paragus who had been exiled for having a power level of ten thousand at birth, had this amount of power at birth.

Suddenly, Moori burst through the door, panting as he quickly spoke, "Come, I must take all of you to Porunga", as they hurried along, Bardock noticed the sky had gone dark for the first time in hours, along with a gigantic creature that was located in the village close by.

" What is happening?", Bardock asked as he and Gine landed near Porunga and the other Namekians.

"There is a Prophecy concerning your eldest son, Daikon", Moori explained as Porunga began to speak.

"A child born with a power level of one million, shall become a warrior of great strength, the Omni-warrior. A warrior with the power of a god, power that will make him the strongest in the Universe", Porunga stated as Bardock and Gine looked shocked.

" Wait, your saying that my son, Daikon, is going to become this Omni-warrior or whoever he is", Bardock spoke, filled with confusion as he realised that his son would become the most powerful being, possibly stronger than Frieza, leader of the Frieza Force.

"Yes, he will be', Moori stated as placed a hand on Bardocks shoulder,'However, this Prophecy means that he must stay hidden and live with us, as he know the full extent of his power." Moori had a frown on his face, having to take a newborn away from his own parents.

"I will allow it" Bardock simply stated as looked at down at the ground as held Daikon in his arms, the boy would one day become a powerful warrior who might stop Frieza one day.

"Bardock, please, we can't just leave our own son here, on a planet without any connection to other worlds, we cant just leave him here."

"Gine, you don't understand, Frieza or King Vegeta would've kill us the moment they find out about daikons power level, we will be safe!" Bardock shouted as Gine realised that like it or not, Daikon would have to stay.

With Porunga repairing the ship, Gine and Bardock said farewell to the Namekians and Daikon as they flew back to Planet Vegeta, Bardock looking down at the planet and uttering,

"Goodbye Daikon. Make me and your mother proud and never give up", as Bardock flew away from the planets atmosphere, that would be the first and last time Bardock saw Daikon.

* * *

**Well that was a lot to write, well hope you enjoyed the story, I plan on making more of this story and shout out to RyanPhoenix for inspiring this with "The Saiyan Of Namek" and "The Three Legendary Saiyans".**

**Have a great day, and if there is something that you didn't like, leave it so my writing may improve.**


	2. The Trial

**Daikon: The Ultimate Saiyan**

**Chapter 2: The Trial**

_Age 750, Planet Namek_

It had been 18 years since the day that the Saiyan warrior known as Bardock came to the planet Namek, where his wife ended up giving birth to their twin children, Daikon and Raditz. Daikon was revealed to have a mysterious power that the namekians claimed made him the 'Omni-warrior', the person who would become the strongest person in existence.

As Daikon sat meditating near the house Of Guru, wearing the traditional Namekian gi, a young Namekian came by the Saiyan, standing near Daikon

"Daikon, Guru wishes to speak to you," The Namekian stated, awaiting the Saiyans response.

"I will be there, my meditating session is over", Daikon replied, as opened up his as got up and walked over to the Namekian.

" Hopefully, you will succeed in the trial, or else you become a farmer", The Namekian joked as Daikon and him embraced in a brotherly hug. After Daikon was left on Namek, He didn't have many friends as the children would look at him weirdly, so Daikon trained by himself as not being a Saiyan meant he stood out like a sore thumb, he had important tasks that required to train rigorously both physically and mentally. However, during one afternoon while he was training, he was approached by Nail, who like him, had to rigorously as he was being trained to become a effective warrior, which blossomed a great brotherly bond.

"Nail, you know I will succeed or else I would've became a farmer, besides farmings boring", he quipped as he and The Namekian, Nail, entered the home of Guru, who sat in his chair next to Moori, who was Daikons Guardian. He was undecidedly the Saiyans parent as he was the oldest Namekian other than Grand Elder Guru, as he had great amount of knowledge from under the Grand Elder.

"Daikon,' Moori began as he looked proudly at the child he raised, " It has been 18 years since you came to our planet. We have raised, trained you, nurtured in our culture, despite us being different species, we accepted you in to our culture, which means as we had to force the Trails Of Namek, which you've completed so far, and the Last one, The Trail of Age, which once you become of age, will decide whether you become a warrior or a farmer," Moori exclaimed with pride, as he glanced at Daikon with a face that Daikon couldn't feel but just blush at the praise and pride that came out of Moori mouth.

" Your final Trial will have facing the greatest Namekian warrior we have,Nail!", Daikon and Nail weren't shocked. None of the Namekian warriors currently could even match up with the power that Nail had, as the years training with Daikon helped him become the strongest Namekian warrior in history. This was to be expected, as any Namekian warrior had to fight a rival that close to them in power, such as Nail.

They left Guru home, flying as they soared past Nameks until they reach a area where a certain amount of graves were found

" Moori, may I ask why we are at the Namekian Graves?", Daikon spoke aloud, as he didn't enjoy being at the graveyard, as there many Namekians who were buried here, as death was a concept that Daikon couldn't accept since the Namekians had the Dragon Balls, seven orbs which could grant 3 three wishes, one of which was reviving the deceased.

"Many of our Namekians warriors buried here, so we have Namekians who undergoing the Trail, they will fight on the battle grounds where they fought and died", Moori replied as he instructed Nail and Daikon for them to fight.

The two warriors stood on the battlefield, calm expressions on their faces as they took a battle stance. Suddenly, they both rushed at each, throwing jabs, punches, kicks, and ki attacks. They moved at an unnatural speeds, moving so fast they looked like blurs. The both of them used a traditional Namekian fighting technique, Ki Point, which allows the user to attack the specific points in the body to deal great damage to the body, both physically and spiritually.

They both stopped, as took a moment to catch their breath, adorning bruises, cuts,with blood covering their upper body. Daikon used this moment to power up, as he an green aura burst and formed around his body, covering his body in a green light, blinding both Nail and Moori.

Unexpectedly, a fist collied with Nails face, as the warrior was sent back a couple of metres away, forming a dent in one of the mountains. The figure was a silicon-based life form. His body was composed of durable pale green crystals. He sported four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. He wore a wore a uniform that was black on the right half and white on the left. This was a Petrosapien.

"Well, I wondered when you would do that", Nail chuckled as he wiped the blood off from his face. He knew that Daikon genes a the Omni-warrior allowed him to access every power in the multiverse, which included the dna of other species, allowing him to access their powers. With all his power unlocked, he could become a omnipotent god whose outranked everyone else's, however, he could only access a certain percentage of his power, though whoever won would be allowed to access their potential from Lord Guru, so Daikon could unlock all his hidden power. Now, he to face Daikon, in his now transformed state.

The two warrior faced each other again, with Daikon using his diamond based body to attack Nail, blasting shards at him, swiping blades, and using his diamonds in every possible way. However, Nail had left his guard open, allowing Daikon to stab his friend in his gut.

"Ahhh", Nail screamed in agony as he began to cough up blood from to his mouth. Daikon slowly inserted the blade even further as Nail cough up more blood.

" I am sorry Nail, but I have going to do", Daikon apologised to his friend as swung a punch at Nail's face, his friend unconscious on the ground.

Daikon then flew over to Guru's home, to find the grand elder in his chair, eying him closely. Daikon bowed to the grand elder as he spoke.

" Daikon, many years ago, we encountered your father, who entrusted us with you, with the task of shaping and allowing you to become a great warrior. We taught you, sparred with, drank with, and raised you. With the Trial done, I shall unlock your potential", Guru stated as he placed his hand on Daikon's head, his green aura glowing as he felt power washing all over his body.

Daikon stood up and bowed to Guru as he left his home, as flew out to the lush green land of Namek, begin to train and hone his new skills.

_Age 761, Planet Namek._

Daikon and Nail were drinking water as they finished up a sparing match as sweat and bruises littered there bodies. The both of them were sporting Namekian warrior clothing, which was a dark purplish blue gi, orange shoes and sky blue obi, with Daikon now sporting a scar over his eye, which Nail gave after the trail, as a way of giving back the favour when he stabbed him in his chest over 11 years during the Trial. His tail was swinging away freely, as Daikon didn't enjoy around his waist like a belt.

However, Daikon suddenly fell to the ground, as he felt the ki of two people diminishing, which felt familiar, almost akin to his own. In fact, he knew whose ki was that. Then he felt a vision coming, causing him great pain.

"Daikon , are you alright", Nail went to his friend as he checked up on his friend.

He could tell the Saiyan was horrified at something, as he saw a grave expression on his face, as he asked Daikon,

" Whats wrong, my friend?"Nail asked , as awaited for an answer.

Daikon took a moment to collect himself, as he didn't want his friend to be alarmed about him, he needed to focus on the matter of the vision.

"I had a vision, of the future and I saw someone coming for our planet", he vaguely spoke, confusing Nail for what he meant.

"Who is coming?" He asked

" Frieza".

**Well, Frieza is coming, that is very quick.**

**Quick thing, Daikon transforming into the diamond guy was inspired from Ben 10 as I had the idea to create a story where one of the Dragon Ball characters had the powers of the Omnitrix. At first I would've put Gohan, but that meant that Gohan would easily demolish everyone, so I went with Daikon. I will also have Daikon revive the Saiyan race later on in the Story, but that will be another time.**

**Daikon's Abilities: He has the powers of the Omnitrix from the show, Ben 10. He has unlocked about the same amount of alien as Ben had at around the end of Omniverse, minus Alien X of course. He also has every special feature from each show which includes: Ultimate forms, Ultimate Ben, Skurd Powers, Fusion( not potara or metamorian, just combing aliens), Omni enhancements. At the end, he will surpass everyone, which includes Zeno. He will have the dna of every Ben 10 alien and Dragon Ball alien. He will paired up with Bulma, have Trunks, Present and Future, as his biological son. This is a fanfiction, so I make the rules, so don't get upset. **

**Hopefully you enjoy and leave any criticism so my writing may improve. Also I will update on Tuesdays and Fridays, though I can guarantee I will follow this no matter. I will upload whenever I feel like uploading, if I have a finished Chapter script. **

**Later **


	3. The Emperor

**Daikon: The Ultimate Saiyan**

**Chapter 3: The Emperor **

_Planet Namek, Age 762_

Daikon and Nail were training furiously for the past year, ever since Daikon had his vision about Frieza. The both of them were Nameks greatest warriors, who undoubtedly could handle Frieza if they worked together as a team, however the both of them knew that Frieza was someone who wasn't supposed to be taken lightly. After all, he was a being with a power level who was very cruel, as they saw from Daikons vision, they need to be cautious about Frieza.

Outside of Lord Gurus home, Daikon and Nail were in middle of one of their daily routine training sessions, suddenly, Daikon and Nail suddenly began feeling a powerful ki signature, a dark ki that made feel as though death itself was coming. He had finally arrived.

Frieza.

Daikon immediately rushed to fly to Frieza, as he wanted to beat the person who blew up his home, his family, and his people, who he would revive after defeating and killing the tyrant himself, as to give the Saiyans a peaceful era where the despicable tyrant wouldn't cause any trouble. However Nail held him back, though he knew that Daikon wanted to save the Namekians, they couldn't risk getting Frieza doing something reckless.

"Daikon, my brother, listen to reason. Frieza could eliminate the entire planet with a single ki attack. If he approach recklessly and without though, he will lose our lives", Nail reminded Daikon, as Daikon couldn't really retort back the statement. He knew that Frieza could do something that jeopardize everything they planned and trained for. He calmed down, as thought to himself,

'Lord Guru would know what to do, best to get advice from him', as entered Gurus home, as he bowed down to the elder Namekian.

" Lord Guru, you sense that evil ki, right?", Daikon asked as he hoped that Guru let go to Freiza himself, so he could teach the tyrant a lesson for exterminating the Saiyans.

However, Lord Guru had a different respond than Daikon had hoped for, as he replied,

"No. You have great darkness in you, revenge is clouding your judgement, you must not let it consume you. My child, Frieza may have killed your family, but you must use the rage you have in yourself for selfless reasons, not selfish one like revenge", Guru explained to Daikon as he felt confusion. He wasn't getting revenge for selfish reasons, he was avenging his race, the species he was apart of, who were killed by an evil tyrant. Shouldn't that count as selfless?

It didn't matter, Guru had sent Daikon to protect his home with Nail, as they had to not cause any unnecessary trouble with the Frieza Force, so Daikon, begrudgingly, had agreed with Guru and protected his home.

* * *

Hours passed, and the Frieza Force had already collected four Dragon Balls from the villages, Daikon estimated as he used his ki sensing abilities to help him find out what were the Frieza force were exactly doing.

However, he felt three new ki signatures that were approaching the atmosphere of Namek, one of them was similar to the ki signature felt dying out a year ago. He knew he had to go, so Daikon waited until Nail was occupied or was in the home of Guru, to follow after these ki signatures. They didn't feel as sinister as Frieza, though Daikon knew that ki could be easily hidden, so Daikon had to be cautious about this. After some time, Nail left, leaving Daikon with an opportunity to leave, as flew away, his green aura on full display, he moved like a blur, his speed was to great for Nail to chase after.

As Daikon flew over the landscape of Namek, he used his ki sense, to find exactly where the three ki signatures were at, trying to pinpoint a likely location. After a while, he manged to locate where they landed, flying to their location. After a couple of minutes of flying, he found the three ki signatures, there were two adults and a child, one male adult and female adult, along with a male child. The adult man was very short for some reason, as his height was the same as the child's, with woman outclassing them in height. The adult male was wearing a orange gi that was a lot like the gi Daikon was wearing, with blue wrist bands and shoes, with a blue obi around his waist. The adult woman was wearing a a perfectly fitting black jumpsuit on the whole body with a yellow tunic over it and pair of orange boots as with as a red hairband on her shoulder length blue hair.

The child had a similar attire to the Namekian warriors, consisting of a purple gi with a red sash and armbands, bronze grass shoes, and a white collar around his neck.

Daikon landed in front of them, a stern look as he addressed the group,

"What are doing here on my planet", Daikon demanded as he wasn't in the mood for any nonsense or tricks. The group looked at him, shocked, with wide eyes as there was look of familiarity in there eyes, as though they had met him before. Before he realised anything, the child ran up to him, curiosity in his eyes as he asked him,

" Who are you and why do look like my dad", the child looked at Daikon, as wondered if he was the child of his brother. He knelt down to the child, as he place a hand on his head, as looked at his memories, looking at every single detail of his life, as quickly understood everything. He took is hand off of the child as answered his question,

" I am your Uncle, Gohan." He simply replied, shocking the two adults, Krillin and Bulma, Daikon recalled from looking at his nephews memories. Krillion was a friend of his brother, his best friend according to his nephew's memories, with woman being the first friend he had made with the information that given by Gohan's memories, which also give him information on why they were on Namek. They were there reviving their friends since there Dragon balls were inactive. He realised the motives of these people, along with the fact that these people were special people to his brother, so he could trust them. He needed help as it is.

He spoke the group, as he spoke,

" My name is Daikon, I am Kakarot's elder brother, or if you prefer, Goku's elder brother. I need your help, however, my people need help and you are friends of my brother, so will you help me?", He asked, knowing full well that they would do anything for his brother, especially since he could help them with their motives of reviving there friends.

Gohan stepped up, wanting to help his uncle. He might've just meet his second uncle that he never knew about, but he was different from Raditz. While Raditz was cruel and malicious just from his ki alone, Daikon was a lot more different. For starters, he didn't try to even force or kidnap them, all he did was just ask for there help, which Raditz couldn't do, he tried using force, which worked out great for him. Whatever the reason was, he needed to help his uncle Daikon, who unlike his uncle Raditz, didn't try to harm them and instead, tried communicating, which showed how considering he was. However, Krillian had stopped him, as he was very cautious, which understandable, since he didn't really know that much about Daikon.

" Gohan, what are you doing?!", Krillin held Gohan back as he trying his best to keep Goku's son, who he looked as a nephew, from doing something stupid. " Look, I know he is your uncle and all that, but you got to be smart about this. We just meet him, he don't know that much about him, so we have idea of his power or if he is just playing some trick on us", Krillin ranted, though Gohan didn't change his mind. He wanted to help his uncle, he could sense that his ki was pure, similar to his father. He knew, he was sure that his uncle Daikon was a good man.

Daikon didn't have time for arguments, as he began walking away, preparing fly off until he heard Gohan's voice,

" Wait, uncle Daikon, I am coming with you.", Gohan a look of determination on his face, which Daikon found rather amusing, he knew Gohan had amazing potential from what seen in his memories, as well just sensing his ki alone gave the indication he amazing potential.

"Alright then, but don't do anything unless I tell you so, your still inexperienced, so you better reckless", he stated, looking at Gohan with a stern look, the child nodded in understanding, he knew that Daikon was right, he needed to listen to his uncle, who more experience than him.

" Wait, if Gohan's coming with you, then so am I ! Your nephew is my responsibility, I promised his father and mother looked after him while he was here, so if he goes anywhere on Namek, I am going to be there", Krillin said fiercely, his voice held a great amount of concern for Gohan, similar to a guardian or parent. Daikon simply knew he would make a great father.

Bulma was confused by the stranger. He claimed to be Goku's brother, looked exactly like him, with exception of the scar of his right eye, and was going to help them with the Dragon Balls so they could revive their friends. She didn't how she should feel about this stranger, he looked like Goku, but had a more serious and more smarter personality, it gave her butterflies in her chest. She wanted to talk with him, but she didn't know what to say. As the three warriors were beginning to leave, she had to say something.

" Excuse me, Daikon right? Please make sure you bring back my friends alive and well, I don't want anything bad to happen to them", he requested nervously, as she want said might've not been the best thing to say to a stranger you just meet. However, Daikon wasn't bothered on it, he like the fact she was concerned about her friends, made him blush as he replied back.

" Don't worry, I won't let anyone get hurt when I am around", as he assured Bulma, making her blush. Daikon then flew off, with Krillin and Gohan behind him, the blue and green auras blazing as they travelled away to a near by Namekian village.

Gohan took the time to ask his uncle something.

" Uncle Daikon?", Gohan innocently asked

" Yes Gohan" Daikon replied

" Could you tell me about yourself", Gohan had wondered why Daikon was on Namek, since like his father, he ended up on Namek to escape Frieza attack on the Saiyans all those years ago. However, Daikon explained how his grandparents had crashed on Namek while his grandmother was still pregnant with Raditz and Daikon. He told about his prophecy, his abilities, and the life he led on Namek. Overall, his uncle was very interesting and cool, much cooler than his Father.

" Wow, you're so awesome, Uncle Daikon, you super cool", Gohan wasn't the only one who thought Daikon was amazing, so did Krillin.

" I cant believe it, a warrior that can become an omnipotent being, I guess that means I was wrong about you, sorry about that", Krillion apologised to Daikon, though Daikon wasn't really that angry. He had a negative exposure to Saiyans, with the only exception being Kakarot, wo banged his head as a child. So Daikon was a breath of resh air to see a saiyan who knew who he was and didn't allow his negative traits consume him all that much. However, Krillin could sense that Daikon was pretty angry whenever Freiza was mentioned, someone who Vegeta had spoke of before. Daikon's ki spiked up with anger, his green aura blazing hot power whenever Frieza was mentioned, with a looking of killing intent on his face. Krillin knew that when he and Goku were younger, Krillin was killed and Goku sought out revenge for his friend, though in the end, Goku used that rage and anger for the betterment of the world instead of selfishly using it for revenge. He hoped Daikon would do the same, using his rage for the betterment for the people who raised him, instead of the Saiyans.

They arrived at the Namekian village, hiding out near a mountain as they saw Frieza with a two henchmen. Frieza was sitting a hover chair, with what looked battle armour on him. His two henchmen were holding four Dragon Balls. One of the henchmen had long green braided hair, with a tiara and earrings making him look like a high-class prince. He also wears a long light blue cape, as well as pink arm warmers, blue leg warmers, and blue underwear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armor that most of Frieza's military men have, including the shoulder pads and a blue scouter. The other henchman was a large and pink alien warrior with protruding spikes on his arms and head. He also wears a blue variant of the common Battle Armor that most of Frieza's men have, including the brown colored shoulder pads and a green scouter. They were attacking a village that Daikon lived in, with Moori holding back the children, which made Daikon clench his fist in anger. He needed to do something, but couldn't risk exposing themselves.

Freiza was easily able to take down the village, leaving everyone dead expect for Moori and a another Namekian child, who Daikon recalled as Dende, who Daikon helped out with occasionally from time to time. Frieza was about to kill Dnde, however Moori interfered, destroying the scouters that Frieza and his henchmen were using to locate the dragon Balls. With his interference, Moori was brutally killed, his neck being snapped with so much force, that his head was cut off from his body as blood spurted from his body and head. Daikon was furious, his adoptive parent was killed, and he couldn't do anything about. Though he could save. Frieza left, leaving with the prince looking henchmen, leaving the pink henchmen to kill Dende.

Daikon and Gohan left their positions, their auras blazing up, filled with rage. Daikon leapt at the pink henchmen, leaving Gohan to take Dende away from here.

The pink henchmen, Dodoria was surprised, to say the least.

"A saiyan? Here on Namek?", he shouted in surprise as Daikon powered up, readying a transformation. His green aura filled his body, as he began changing and changing. Soon the green aura left, leaving Daikon in his transformed state.

Daikon was now a small, white alien whose body is a living amplifier. He is actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier.

Dodoria was surprised. He knew the myth of the Saiyans of having a transformation that allowed them to access power that was 50 times than their usual. Yet that was a myth, but the Saiyan in front of him transformed into a Sonorosian. Daikon then duplicated himself into five copies, all of the duplicates formed a circle around Dodria, as they released sonic screams at him. The sonic screams caused Dodoria a great amount of pain, as held his bleeding ears.

Daikon then transformed again, his green aura blazing as he changed into another form. Daikon transformed into a humanoid alien that was approximately twelve feet tall, had well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He wore a gold wrist and ankle bands, a pair of black underwear that has a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that went across his chest. His eyes were green, he had a black ponytail.

He began beating Dodoria, as Dodoria began to fight back, blocking his attacks though he doing it very badly since he not recovered enough from the sonic attack. Daikon then beat Dodoria as he transformed back, just as Krillin stood with Daikon.

"Daikon, I need to get to Gohan right away. I am going to delay this thug for a while", Daikon flew off as reached Gohan and Dende's location, which was at Lord Guru's home. Daikon landed as Nail confronted him, his face filled with rage.

" What to you think you were doing, you disobeyed Lord Guru, who you were supposed to protect, were you trying to get us killed", Nail shouted, fury directed at Daikon was also angry at Nail.

" Says the person who trained with me for a whole year, preparing for Frieza and not doing it", Daikon retorted as he hated Nail hypocrisy for preparing to fight Frieza, then backing off when Guru stated they wouldn't fight.

"I heavily under estimated Frieza, while Guru had to hold you back because of your desire for vengeance', Nail argued back, knowing Daikon held great resentment for the Emperor, which grew since the tyrant conducted these attacks on Namek.

" Our arguments don't matter now, now he have to get these people the Dragon Balls and have their potential unlocked", as Daikon explained the whole situation to Nail, which Nail had no choice but to agree with Daikon, as Krillin came back. Guru demanded an explanation from Daikon, who like Nail, was told everything and had to agree, so he unlocked the potential of both Krillin and Gohan, along with Dende, who gained healing abilities. Guru handed Krillin the Dragon Ball, who planned to go to a remote location near Bulma so they could revive their friends and hopefully, defeat Frieza. However they sensed an evil ki coming near the home, Daikon rushed out of the home to see their new guest.

He was slim yet well-built man of a below-average stature. He had black hair, similar to Gohans and his own, that was spiky and firmly standing upwards, with a prominent widow's peak. He wore a white armor with yellow shoulder pads, armor that the Frieza Force wearing wearing. He had a dark smirk on his face,as both Krillin and Gohan came to see what was going, but they stood in horror and shock at the man right in front of them.

"Vegeta?!", Krillin shouted nervously, afraid of what the man might do.

"Give me the Dragon Ball right now or else", he replied, venom could found in his tone as he took a step forward.

" No way in hell" Daikon stood in front of the prince of the saiyan, both of looking at each other dead in the eye, Krillin and Gohan scared of what might happen.

* * *

**Well that was a great chapter, hopefully you enjoyed it and please post a review, I need to know what you think about the story and any criticism you have on the story.**

**Have a good day.**


	4. The Prince

**Daikon: The Ultimate Saiyan**

**Chapter 4: The Prince**

_Age 762, Planet Namek._

Daikon and Vegeta stood face to face, the both of them anticipating one anothers move. Daikon knew that the person right in front of him had killed millions of lives from what he had seen in Gohan's during the Saiyan attack on Earth. He didn't trust the brutal prince, he had a good reason for not trusting him. His actions deemed him to be impure by Namekian standards, and didn't want him anywhere near Gohan as he seen what damage was done when he attacked Earth with his partner, Nappa.

Meanwhile, in Vegeta's head, he was pleasantly surprised to see another Saiyan alive, who looked exactly like Kakarot. He remembered when he first formed a team with Nappa and Kakarot's brother, Raditz, Raditz mentioned being a twin and how they were both born on Namek, though he didn't want if he was alive or dead.

'I bet that he as powerful as the Namekians I fought, he won't even be a challenge', Vegeta mentally scoffed, as he began speaking.

" Well well, what do we have here? A low class warrior, a weak hybrid and a pitiful human, all of them still weaker than me", Vegeta mocked, laughing at them and giving the trio an arrogant smirk. Daikon instantly felt an urge to punch the prince in his pathetic face, the only reason he called Vegeta called him a low class was due how heavily surpassed his power. He had a incident where his power manifested randomly after Nail attacked him while Daikon's guard was open, winning the match. After that, Nail openly mocked him, as both were still children at the time. He nearly killed Nail, and had suppress his power after that incident, though he only unleashed his full power when granted permission by Moori or Guru. But this was an exception, Vegeta need a little bit of punding done to him.

" Don't be so cocky, Vegeta!', Gohan yelled angrily at the prince, ' I am just as strong as you were on earth!"

"You've forgotten something, I still stronger than both of you and Newcomer here, so if all three of you want to get killed, hand over the Dragon Ball or else", Vegeta wasn't kidding, Daikon could tell from his tone of voice, he meant very word, those words were spoke without any hesitation at all. Daikon had stop Vegeat from even getting at least one touch of the Dragon Ball.

" No way in hell would I give this, Vegeta!" Krillin screamed, powering up his blue aura, flying away as Gohan followed right after. Vegeta was about to follow, however a fist came crashing on his face, sending him flying as he crash on Namek's soil, a crater now formed where Vegeta was now laying.

Vegeta got up, as he felt an enormous amount of pain, wiping away some blood that was leaking out of the corner of his lip. He than face Daikon, the Saiyan had a stern look on his face, placing two fingers on his forehead, seemingly disappearing into thin air. Vegeta kept his guard, however Daikon got the best of him, appearing right behind the prince, blasting him away with a simple ki attack. Vegeta was shocked, how did he do that? He kept every sense of his body on alert in case Daikon was to appear, yet he manged to sneak up on him.

" How did you that disappearing act, low-class!?", Vegeta fumed with fury, reading to attack. Daikon knew what he had to, powering his green aura up, blinding Vegeta as he transformed. He became a silicon-based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. Vegeta, for lack of a better word, was pleasantly surprised as he saw Daikon transform into a entirely new being.

" Who and what are you ?", Vegeta uttered in complete shock. He knew that the Saiyans could unlock the Super Saiyan form, though nobody had ever become a Super Saiyan in 10,000 years, even then, the form was only a legend and myth, considered by all as nothing more than a Saiyan fairy tale. Yet this Saiyan, a low class, manged to transform into a different alien race right in front of him. Could he be the Legendary Super Saiyan?

" Names Chromastone and I am your opponent", He shouted fired ultraviolet beams at Vegeta, which he dodged, as Chormastone attacked Vegeta with a punches, kicks, ki attacks and blast, Vegeta slowly but surely losing the fight, as he got a sucker punch into his face, leaving a massive bruise.

Soon afterwards, Daikon transformed again, as he transformed into a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are tan,with three toes. He had three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wore black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. Daikon reach his hand, using the gravity manipulation abilities he had, by pulling Vegeta in and using his other hand punch Vegeta, the punch being a million times stronger than it would normally thanks to the gravity manipulation grant him crazy amount of strength, which cause a shock wave, as Vegeta was flown away. Daikon then de-transformed, returning to his natural Saiyan state, exhausted. Usage of his Omni-warrior abilities took away his energy, especially if he uses intense moves like that. He rested for a moment, as he used one of his may alien's healing abilities to restore him, allowing him to gain a bit of strength, though not enough for a zenkai boost.

He flew off, chasing after Krillin and Gohan's energies, locating them near Bulma. He flew off, as soared through Nameks landscape, reaching their location. They had about 5 five Dragon Balls, as they stole the Dragon Balls from Dodoria from when he was unconscious, now they only needed 2 more of the orbs.

Gohan immediately rushed to his uncle, embracing him in a strong, well as a strong as Gohan could, hug. Daikon could tell that Gohan was warmly opening up to him, as he returned his nephew gesture.

" Uncle Daikon, you're okay!", Gohan said as tears threatened to spill, Gohan clearly resisting it. Daikon knew that losing two male role models in the time span of a year, Gohan wouldn't any of his current living male role models die, such as Krillin and especially not him, his uncle, one the last living relatives that he and his father had from his Saiyan side of the family. He held Gohan closer, comforting the young child as calmed him down. He then went over to Krillin, who gave him high five.

" I sensed you and Vegeta fighting, thanks for doing that. Goku would be proud of you for doing that", Krillin praised the warrior, Daikon feeling pride at being praised. Though he knowing that his brother would be proud of him, felt amazing for Daikon. At that moment, Daikon had made a decision, he would come to Earth for Gohan's sake and his brothers, so he be able to spend the 30 years he lost with his family.

Bulma couldn't help but feel attracted to Daikon, though she didn't understand why, she never meet the man before yet she was falling for mind told her she needed to first ge to know who Daikon was before jumping for him, yet her heart said otherwise. Suddenly she saw a purple trail in the sky, coming straight for them. She panicked as alerted everyone else.

" Guy, we have a problem", as pointed in the air, as Vegeta came down, bruises and blood covering his body, a worried expression on his face as he approached the group. Daikon didn't know why Vegeta was here, though judging from his worried expression, someone dangerous was on Namek.

" What are you doing here, Vegeta?!", Krillin angrily shouted Vegeta, standing in a fighting pose, ready for anything that Vegeta was planning. Though Vegeta quickly spilled the beans, fearfully uttering,

" The Ginyu force is here", utter fear was in Vegeta's voice, as Daikon began sensing 5 power signatures, all of them very powerful. He realised why Vegeta was so afraid of them, their ki was very powerful, much more than Vegeta's power.

" Who is this Ginyu force you're talking about, Vegeta?", Vegeta quickly began to explain.

"They are ruthless warriors who are some of Frieza's strongest soldiers. They ave brought down entire planets to their knees, all in the name of Freiza", Vegeta explain, as he continued, " I know this idea may seem crazy for you, even I call it crazy, but if we can work together, we can stop the Ginyu Force from obtaining the Dragon Balls and Frieza getting his wish", All of them had no other choice. They had to do Vegeta's plan, though Daikon hated it, if wanted his revenge on Frieza and wish for the Saiyans, he needed to work with Vegeta, no matter how much he hated the prince. They quickly gathered the Dragon Balls that they obtained from Dodoria and Zarbon, who Vegeta killed on the way, with all of them ready fly. However, before they could leave, Bulma walked up Daikon, clearly nervous as stood next to Daikon.

" Stay safe there and don't do anything reckless", Bulma said as she kissed Daikon on the check,pulling back as the both of them were now blushing and red, Daikon never properly interacting with any female in his life, and Bulma beating herself on Daikon's reaction to the kiss. All four warriors left, their auras blazing off as they departed to where Vegeta hid the Dragon Balls. Krillin wanted to tease Daikon about him and Bulma, but knew it wasn't the best time as Daikon was clearly embarrassed and would shout at him, saying 'it wasn't the time for this', or something else.

They landed in near lake, where Vegeta dove in, collecting his Dragon Balls, as they the complete set of Dragon Balls. Daikon, though hiding it well, was fuming with rage underneath, how many Namekians had to die and suffer for these orbs to be obtained. Suddenly, he felt the 5 five signatures coming towards them, ready to fight, as they landed in front of them.

"GINYU, JEICE, BURTER, RECOOME, GULDO, TOGETHER WE ARE THE ONE AND ONLY, GINYU FORCE!", The poses for the 5 five men made Daikon laugh as he laughed at the 5 five men standing front of them, causing an awkward silence, the only noise was Daikon's laughing as he held his stomach as it hurt from laughing so hard.

"Sorry, I am really sorry, but the poses, it makes you look like amateurs", Daikon wheezed as wiped away some tears from his eyes as he laughed so badly, tears were forming. He stood up, with smirk in his face as the Ginyu Force were glaring at him.

" I hope to wipe that grin of your face, you stupid monkey, because I am going teach you lesson why you shouldn't mess with us", Daikon wasn't impressed as powered up again, his green aura active, as everyone was impressed with the power he was displaying. Soon, his aura vanished, as he displayed a new form. He become a magma-based lifeform, as his body was now composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown transformed into his first form ever transformation, Heatblast. The Ginyu force had the same surprise as Vegeta, completely and utterly surprised on how changed forms.

"How did you change into a Pyronite, you stupid monkey! Answer me", Ginyu shouted angrily, fuming with rage. However, Daikon didn't respond as he with great speed, got in front of Ginyu, as he used a new technique.

" Nova Fist!", Daikon yelled as punched Ginyu away, sending him flying away for miles. The Ginyu force were shocked, how could someone send their Captain away so casually like that. Guldo rushed at the Dragon Balls, using his telekinesis to aid him, however Daikon changed again, as he teleported to Guldo, backhanding him and eliminating him with a powerful ki blast, turing him into ash.

The rest of The Ginyu Force, excluding Ginyu himself, were angry and surprised, as one of their members got demolished. Recoome was especially angry, he was best friends with the four-eyed creature, helping him with training. He rushed at Daikon, as began charging up his Eraser Cannon.

" You pay for killing Guldo, monkey!", he shouted as began to aim his technique, however, Daikon aim a fist at Recoome's stomach, as Recoome was killed with a single hit. There were now only three members left to fight, Daikon facing the two bastards who dared to attack and kill his people and planet. These puny little soldiers were just ragdolls to him, as he much higher in power and could easily beat them with a blindfold.

" Hey, what you do Recoome, Saiyan!?", Jecie yelled, as his scouter couldn't determine how Recoome was easily killed like that. That stupid monkey was going to pay for he did to Guldo and Recoome.

" Simple, attacked him at his pressure point, learned it while I was being raised. Used a lot of force on his stomach, though I could've simply knocked him out for a couple of days, though with all the death you brought to this planet, he deserved it", Daikon replied with killing intent clear in his voice, his words held great venom in them. Jeice was worried, but Burter stepped forward, clearly enraged at what transpired in the fight,he would not let the Ginyu Force, elite warriors of Frieza, be ragdolls to this Saiyan.

" I am the fastest in the universe, Monkey, and I'll make you regret for fighting us", Burter rushed at Daiko, at great speed, however Daikon transformed into Diamondhead, turning his hand into a blade as he sliced Burter's head and destroyed his body with a ki blast, turning it to nothing. Jecice was now afraid, he turned the entire Ginyu Force into a joke with in just under a few seconds, as backed away, fearing the Saiyan who delivered death to all three of comrades.

Daikon transformed back to his base form, as approached Jecie, killing intent so powerful, Jecice was fearing the man in front of him. However before they could do anything, a voice was heard.

"Change, now!", Ginyou shouted as he and Daikon switched bodies. He felt great power oozing in his new body, feeling great potential, however, after adjusting to Daikon's body, that power was gone, though not forever, it was just locked for Ginyu, though that was no matter, he still had great power.

" Captain, nice surprise attack. Using his body our enemy against his allies. Nice thinking", Jecie praised as he got into a battle stance along with Ginyu, who was in Daikon's body. Daikon had a hard time adjusting to his new body, Ginyu had injuried himself while was preparing his surprise attack. He attacked Ginyu as jeice attacked Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta. Though Ginyu was in Daikon's body, he had trouble using his powers, as well accessing his Omni-warrior powers. Daikon was retenless on Ginyu, despite the face he was in his body. He need to weaken his body to allow Ginyu to switch into a new one, which Daikon would then kill Ginyu. He fought Ginyu, blowing blow for blow, weakening Ginyu as he had planned. Before long, Ginyu was in need of a new body, as he was now weakened. Right at that moment, Goku appeared, stopping Jecice from landing a hit on Gohan and krillin and easily demolishing him. Krillin and Gohan were happy at the sight of Goku.

" That was amazing Dad/Goku", the two shouted at Goku, as he nodded to them. Then turned to face Daikon, shocked to a exact replica of himself in Daikon, minus the scar on his face. However, at that moment, Ginyu decided to use his body change ability, getting behind Goku, as began preparing the technique.

"Change, now!", before Ginyu switched bodies with Goku, Daikon got in the way of blast, switch Ginyu out of his body and Daikon out of Ginyu's body. He was glad to be back in own body, though he had to face Ginyu. Using an Energy punch, he attacked Ginyu to the ground, and then blasting him with an enormous ki blast. The blast killed Ginyu. Daikon fell on his knees, he was very tired, as slipped into an unconscious state.

**Alright, that is a wrap. Please post a review and let me know what went wrong with this chapter so Ican improve future chapters.**


	5. Piccolo and Nail

**Daikon: The Ultimate Saiyan**

**Chapter 5: Piccolo and Nail**

Daikon opened his eyes, surprised to find himself not on The Namekian planet. Rather, he was in a mysterious black void, with Daikon standing on pitch black water. **( It basically looks like the mindscape in Fighterz and in the show stranger things elevens mindscape)**

He had the sudden realisation that is was a vision. Suddenly, a huge crowd of aliens began showing up in front of him, all of them being his transformations. Another alien stepped up, he was a humanoid alien,with green eyes, whose body was pitch black, only his hands were white, he had horn-like protrusions on his forehead, and stars had adorned his body. This was Alien X, a transformation that Daikon had yet to unlock, as he was a literal omnipotent being, capable of waring reality, space and time as though it were nothing.

" Daikon, the time has come for you to unlock your ancestors ancient transformation, The Super Saiyan transformation." The being explained, taking Daikon to four sets of doors, each of them marked with a number. Daikon approached the first door, feeling its amazing power. And behind the other doors were the other stages of this power, however Daikon was only focused on the first stage.

" So this is the power my Father believed i could achieve?", Daikon asked nervously, the power was enormous, he could finally avenge his race. The power of the Super Saiyan was in his hands.

"Yes, but there is a problem, you would need an emotional trigger, something akin to the death of a family member," Alien x stated, which confused Daikon. The Namekians were his family, yet there deaths didn't allow him to access the power to transform into the Super Saiyan? Why was that?

Alien X answered his question. " You haven't witnessed the event that leads to the emotional trigger, veterans of war who have seen and fought it, they have seen the images that leads into a emotional trigger, such as death. The same applies to you, if you see the trigger, then you will gained the power of a Super Saiyan". Daikon knew he was right, without the proper image for the trigger, that was useless. If you don't witness a event, only hear about it, the impact will be less powerful. The namekians deaths allowed him to access much higher power due to his rage, he would need a proper event for the transformation to happen.

" I also have news for you, you can access new abilities for you Omni-Warrior powers", he stated. Daikon was excited, new powers for him to use against Frieza, and other means to get his revenge on the Frost Demon. Alien X showed him the powers that he now access to:

**Ultimate Daikon- allowed Daikon to use his Alien abilities while his in his base form, ie his Saiyan Form.**

**Ultimate Aliens- was a new ability where it would evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. It was done by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms.**

**Omni-enhanced- achieved by combing Fulmini ( Shock Rocks species) abilities with the other aliens, can be combined with Ultimate Aliens and Daikon.**

**Fusion- in the name. It can fuse any number of aliens, as well as combine all of these abilities at once.**

The information that Daikon was receiving was shocking Daikon to no end. He could use these abilities to have a much higher chance against Frieza. But before he knew it, he was beginning to fade away, signaling his awaking in the conscious world, which meant he had to leave the subconscious world behind. Before he faded away, he looked at the doors which signaled the stages of the Super Saiyan powers, he vowed to unlock and master all four stages of the Super Saiyan Power.

He awoke in a infirmary, laying a bed with bandages covering his body, tubes filled with liquids that were being injected into his body, he took them off, standing up, wincing in pain as left the pain, however the door, revealing Bulma as he came into the room.

" What are you doing, you are supposed to be resting!", she yelled at the Saiyan, who walked out of infirmary, trying to find his gi. However he realised something quickly once he left the infirmary.

He had no idea where he was.

"Bulma, whose ship is this?', he asked to the blue haired woman, trying to find his gi and look out for Frieza once he finds it.

Bulma looked at him as though he were asking a dumb question.

"Frieza's ship, why else would you be at a infirmary with advanced technology?", she replied as Daikon looked disgusted. He was being treated in the ship who killed his very people, he felt dirty, not wanting to stay at this place any longer, however he didn't know where was his goddamn gi was!

"Bulma, where is my gi', he asked politely, his anger for Frieza growing the longer he stayed in the ship. If he was forced to wear the Frieza Force unforms, he would've left in a instant, however he needed a quick change and whatever he was given, he had to work with whatever he had.

" It was destroyed when everyone brought to me, so you might have deal wit these unforms', as he handed the unforms, he decided to wear a uniform that was very similars to Vegeta's, only without any shoulder pads and it was grey, instead of blue.

" I work with these, for stay here and don't move outside of the ship, protect yourself and keep the ship locked up so nobody can hurt", Daikon ordered as he exited the ship, Bulma following after him.

" Wait, Daikon, before you go, Goku asked me to tell you this", she hesitated, she knew that from if she miswords what she says, she could end up with Daikon having a negative reaction.

"What did Kakarot ask you?', he simply asked.

" Are you going to revive the Saiyans, all of them?", Daikon stood there, not moving before turned to face her.

" Yeah, I will, Frieza made us Saiyans go extinct, if he is gone, then I plan on reviving my race, so that we can live our lives without having to deal with scum like Frieza ever again", he replied before he flew, Bulma being surprised at the answer. From what the data the ship had on Saiyans, which was very little, they were bloodthirsty warriors who cared for nothing but only themselves, but Daikon was the opposite, he was kind, gentle and very noble, if he wanted to revive his people and have the live in peace, without tyrants like Frieza ruling, this made him noble in Bulmas book, which caused her slow crush on him to grow into something more.

Daikon was flying at lighting fast speeds, trying to find Frieza, he needed to get to bastard before he let anyone get hurt. Before he fly anymore, a weak voice rang inside his head.

"D-Daikon" a weak, hoarse voice had rang in his head, which he instantly recognized as Nail's voice, changing directions as he flew all the way to his childhood friend,as he felt his ki getting weaker.

He landed near where Nail was, finding him beating and broken, with purple blood all over the Namekian warrior, as Daikon sat near him, hoping he wasn't seeing his best friend dying on the ground.

"Nail, I am so sorry for abandoning you, I should've stayed with you", He cried, as tears began forming, spilling his tears as he stood next to his Friend. He had left his friend behind and was now paying the consequences for his actions. He felt a great rage building up within him, a rage useful for obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation.

Suddenly, he felt another power signature coming near them, a figure laded near them. It was a Namekian, but not any ordinary Namekian, it was Piccolo. He wore the same Namekian clothes he was wearing before, only with a turban and cape. Piccolo looked surprised at Daikon, who wasn't even surprised if he commented on his facial similarities to Kakarot.

" You must be Piccolo, Names Daikon, and I need your help", Daikon explained to Piccolo everything that had happened, along with a plan. He had to fuse with Nail in order fight, the only problem was that Nail would permanently.

" Nail, before you fuse with Piccolo, I want to say how proud I am of you, you are my brother and I shall avenge the Namekians and Saiyans in your name", Daikon stated to his friend, knowing that this was the last time they would see each other

" I am glad you get to kill that bastard, but don't allow revenge cloud your judgement, if you do, you don't think", nail stated before Piccolo fused with, the Namekian now being much stronger than before.

Daikon and Piccolo flew to where they felt Frieza was, flying as fast as they could, reaching their destination to find Frieza. He had purple sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. He had pink parts with lines appear on his arms, legs, and cheeks as well as his lilac skin on his face, feet, and hands. He has wristbands and ankle bands with brown sections with lines on the front. He also has a white natural armor covering his chest and shoulders. He has red eye pupils and large dark red lips. He was roughly around Piccolo's size, with a mature-looking face with a angled jaw-line and sharp nose.

Daikon blitzed over to Frieza, punching the tyrant so quick that nobody even had a second to realise what had just happened. Gohan and krillin looked relived, Vegeta was fuming at being showed up by a low-class, but Kakarot was not with them.

" Uncle Daikon! You're back", Gohan screamed as he hugged his Uncle. Daikon was happy Gohan was safe, though he had to know if Kakarot was safe or not.

"Gohan, where is your father?!", Daikon demanded worriedly as Gohan quickly calmed his uncle down.

" Its ok, my dad is far away from here, with Dende", Gohan explained as Daikon was relived of his worries. Kakarot was safe, though he suffered under Frieza. He was going to make the tyrant pay for his actions.

" Everyone, lets teach this bastard a lesson in pain!", Daikon shouted as he got in fighting stance as Frieza came back, looking pretty angry.

"Huh, more saiyan scum, well the more the merrier for me to end", Frieza maically screamed as he powered up his aura.

**Well that was a warp. Sorry for this chapter taking so long, I was having a case of writers block and it took me at least two days to finish because i was rushing madly because I wanted to give my fans some update. Well, if there is anything you have to criticize, please let me what it is. And if you want to know what plans I have, please PM me. Later.**


End file.
